This application proposes in-depth training program under the guidelines of the Institutional Dentist Scientist Award. Dentists who are planning to pursue full-time academic positions will be actively recruited from throughout the U.S. and trained to become independent investigators and clinical scientists. The training program will interdigitate three major components: advanced basic science development, advanced clinical science development and a supervised research experience. The advanced basic science development will be gained through the Doctor of Medical Sciences in Oral Biology degree program. The doctoral degree program is also offered with a concentration in Oral Epidemiology for trainees pursuing epidemiology research and training. This doctoral program contains required coursework, a preliminary examination, thesis proposal defense and thesis defense. The advanced clinical science development will be gained through the clinical departments at HSDM. Trainees may pursue specialty training in Orthodontics, oral pathology, Oral and Maxillofacial Surgery, Periodontics, or Prosthodontics. Or trainees may pursue clinical training in our new combined Implant Dentistry/Prosthodontics program. Training is also available in General Dentistry. Trainees pursuing clinical training in Oral Surgery or Prosthodontic/Implant Dentistry will require a longer time period. The supervised research experience will be gained through the Research Faculty drawn from throughout Harvard and its affiliated institutions. Each trainee will have a Research Mentor who is an individual capable of guiding and instructing the trainee in becoming an independent investigator. The Training Program will be overall directed by the Committee on Postdoctoral Education and on a day to day basis by the Program Director and his DSA Core Advisory Committee. Trainees will submit and defend a Doctoral thesis, complete a broad range of formal coursework, complete clinical training requirements, and have at least two years of research training. Neither the clinical certificate or the degree will be awarded until all requirements for both have been met. Overall the program proposed in this application should allow us to capably train leaders for our profession for the future.